


All Over a Coke

by aerosmiley219



Category: American Gothic (TV 1995)
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Gail flirts with Lucas, pushing him to teach her a lesson
Relationships: Lucas Buck/Gail Emory
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	All Over a Coke

It was one of those sticky summer afternoons the Carolinas were famous for.

Lucas and Gail sat on his front porch, each drinking a Coke from a glass bottle.

Gail laughed, “look how cliché we are.”

“Hm?”

She held up the bottle. “Sitting on a porch on a hot day, drinking from a glass bottle. I didn’t know they even made these any more.” Gail took a drink from the bottle before pressing it to her temple and letting out a grateful, “mm.”

“I guess.” He looked over at her and watched. Something in him stirred but he held it down.

“What?”

“Nothin’.”

“You were staring, Sheriff.”

“Was I?”

“Mm hm.”

“So what if I was?”

She looked away and shook her head. A moment later, however, she decided to have some fun with him. Gail took a sip from her bottle and let out a louder “mm,” before placing the cool bottle on her chest between the folds of her cotton shirt.

Lucas looked away, grinning inwardly.

This didn’t deter her from continuing on. Oh no, Gail was determined to get a rise out of him. “That feels so good,” she cooed a little louder than before.

“I know what you’re doing Miss Emory. It’s not gonna work.”

“What do you mean? I’m just enjoying this drink on this hot day.”

“Call it what you will.” He took a drink from his bottle, finishing what was left of it, then set it on the porch next to him.

Gail took note then finished hers too. “I’m going to grab another. Would you like one?”

He looked over at her. “Sure.”

She leaned over in front of him to pick up the bottle, deliberately exposing a hint of cleavage to him. Without looking, Gail rose and walked into the kitchen, letting the door slam behind her.

Once she got to the kitchen, she took two bottles of Coke from the fridge then set them on the counter to pop the tops off of each.

As soon as she spun around, though, she saw Lucas with a half grin on his face.

“Oh! Lucas! You startled me.”

“Did I? You think you can tease me and get away with it?”

“Me?” She blushed, not really having thought through what she’d been doing.

Lucas took a step forward, backing her into the counter, his face inches from hers. He reached for the bottles from her hand and placed them on the counter next to her. Leaning forward further, his lips almost touching hers, he replied, “you.”

“Lucas,” she panted.

“Hm?”

“I… I uh…”

He leaned forward and just barely brushed his lips against hers before exploring her chin and neck, only slightly touching, just enough to drive her mad.

“Please…”

“Better.” He gave an open mouthed kiss on her neck, sucking slightly before letting go with an audible ‘pop’.

Gail threaded her fingers through his thick locks to pull his face up to hers for the kiss she’d been craving.

The couple kissed, deeply, passionately.

Lucas took a step back before pushing her hip to spin her around. Gail braced herself on the kitchen counter, not sure what to expect next. 

He pressed his body against hers, his head close to her neck and ordered, “off.”

She began to turn around when he stopped her. “Pants. Off. Now.”

Lucas took a slight step back as Gail undid her belt, unzipped her pants then let them fall to the ground. She awaited her next order.

His strong hand caressed the swell of her ass, kneading slightly before placing his hands on either side to pull them off of her. As soon as they hit the ground, he caressed her again then spanked her once, pulling a sharp gasp from her, as her nipples stiffened.

Lucas dropped to his knees and kissed the reddened flesh, licking and easing the sting with his mouth. Gail reached behind her and pulled his head into her, his knee pushing her legs further apart. His dominant hand traced between her thighs, slowly teasing, before finally reaching her apex.

He groaned into her ass when he discovered she was already wet for him.

Gail’s head fell to the counter as his thick fingers penetrated her, his thumb circling her clit. 

“Shit.”

Lucas sat back on his heels as he continued to manipulate her.

“That feels good.”

He grinned before pulling out of her and standing behind her, again pressing his hips into her lower half. “You want it?”

“God yes!” She sobbed.

“Tell me.”

“Lucas, please?”

“Use your words. You are a writer after all.” He ground himself into her harder, letting her feel his thick erection straining against his pants.

“God, please, Lucas. I need it.”

He chuckled quietly, stepping back and slowly unzipping his pants. “Keep goin’.”

“I need to feel you inside me. Please? I’m so wet,” she begged.

Lucas undid his belt and pants then pushed them to the ground, his cock finally springing free. He pushed it back into her cheek as his hands gripped her hips, thrusting upwards to continue to tease.

She let out a pitiful, needy whimper.

Again, he pressed the length of his body against hers and, sweeping her hair to the side of her neck, buried his face into it. “Say it.”

A shiver coursed through her body. “Fuck me Sheriff.”

He growled, pulling back then impaling himself into her.

Both let out a cry of relief.

Lucas held himself still for a few moments, letting her get used to him again. 

“More,” she begged.

Only pulling out slightly, his hips bounced against hers, quickly. One of his hands found her clit before beginning to circle it, slowly.

“Shit. Lucas.”

Gail’s fingers dug into the countertop as she felt her climax building. She leaned forward, placing her head on her arm as she pushed back into him.

“That’s right, Miss Emory. Cum for me.”

She nodded into her arm as she came on him, almost as soon as he’d finished his statement. Her knees buckling slightly.

“Good,” he coaxed, pushing into her harder, his fingers stilling on her clit.

Gail panted, struggling to catch her breath as the last few shockwaves hit her system. “Shit.”

She pushed herself up from her current position, bracing herself against the counter, firmly. “Your turn, sheriff.”

Lucas’ fingers began to worry her clit once more.

“Uh uh. One more.”

“What? I just came.”

“And I want another.” He pushed back into her faster, harder this time, more insistent.

“Lucas.”

He leaned forward to take her earlobe in his mouth. “Again.”

“I can’t.”

He growled lowly into her neck.

“You sadistic bastard.”

Lucas nodded as his expert fingers worked her harder, “yep.”

Gail placed a hand over his, trying to still him, but Lucas wasn’t having it. He would get another orgasm from her no matter what it took.

“You getting off on this? Hmm?”

Hearing the playfulness in her voice showed him he’d won. She hadn’t cum yet but he knew she was ready to play.

“You know I am. Cum.”

Lucas’ fingers dug into her hip as he pushed and pulled her down onto his cock.

She shook her head. “I can’t.”

“You will. Give it to me Miss Emory.”

Gail pushed back into him, getting greedy as her next climax neared. “Harder. Please?”

His fingers rubbed her faster as his hips pistoned into hers, showing no mercy.

Finally, her body betrayed her, cumming for the second time. “Fuck!”

Lucas removed his hand from her clit to hold on to her lower tummy, this time her knees truly gave out as she fell forward.

He chuckled as he watched this strong woman reduced to jelly.

“Lucas…”

His hips began to move again, slowly at first. “Miss Emory?”

“You… your turn.”

“I think so.”

He pulled his hand from her stomach to his lips, licking her sweet essence from his fingers before placing it back on her hip. His grip was strong; there’d probably be finger sized bruises there in the morning.

Lucas upped his pace until he couldn’t take it any more. He, too, came hard, deep within her. His body jerked a few times, the release flooding his veins.

He stilled, resting his head on her back, growling a satisfied, “damn.” 

She nodded.

Moments later, Lucas took a step back, stretched then reached down to pull up his pants. Gail took a cue from him and did the same, turning around as she zipped up her pants.

As soon as she was fully dressed, she slipped her hands around his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Did you learn your lesson, young lady?”

“Hm? What lesson?”

“About flirtin’ with me.”

“I’m slow to pick up on certain things.”

They kissed.

“I don’t for one second believe that.”

“Are you saying you don’t want to do that again?” She asked, frowning slightly.

“Maybe you should have another Coke,” he grinned, gesturing towards to two warming bottles on the counter with his head.

She smiled. “Maybe.”


End file.
